


Cold As Snow'din'

by Starlagirl



Category: Overtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Every Reset is different, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mental Instability, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader's Soul is completely made of HOPE, Sans Remembers Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlagirl/pseuds/Starlagirl
Summary: Humans have arrived aboveground but you never think it would change how you go about your day to day life. Being unable to truly walk due to your soul being weak from abuse, you can't think of anything else than to suffer and then die, all because everyone believed your boyfriend was your true Soul Mate. They all think you inflicted the wounds on your soul yourself just for attention.You want to die. You want to tear your soul apart. You don't want to Fall Down...





	1. ~B~: Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Hello folks and welcome to this story *bows* it is nice to greet new readers and authors looking for ideas~ this is what I think is a 'songfic' but I'm not too sure the definition of it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I poured every ounce of knowledge into it and listened to various songs to find the right ones to be able to continue without stop unless I'm busy.
> 
> the song for this chapter is Battlefield by Nightcore Reality on Youtube

Everyone was free and happy, everything was perfect. When will the next reset come though? I have to know, I have to figure out how long I have to find that one girl, that one perfect little singer. I looked to the small goat monster and they gave me the usual expression of nothingness. "So kid, when you going to reset? just curious" I had thought they wouldn't respond when their eyes open to red and brown. "Never again 'comedian', I've had my fun, it's become a bore~" Chara, the fucking devil herself. Frisk closes her eyes again and started to sign. 'We broke our reset button on the last run...now it is just Load and Save from here' what? My eyes widen and shock went through me, if that's true... "Show me then, you know how, s h o w m e" I will be pissed if their lying to me just like that one time they said they wouldn't reset. They look to the others before bringing up the menu and what I saw of the reset button was pieces shattered across the box. I relax and nods. "thanks...kiddo" now...now it's all permanent, finally!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything....Everything was meant to be perfect, everyone says our relationship was. I crawled back into my room after the beating, my soul dim in my ribcage and cracked, how much more? How much before I become nothing more than a Fallen Down victim? I cry out silently, not wanting another beating, looking to my spine where he broke the sensitive vertebrae there in the middle, closing my eyesockets from fear. Will I become a cripple? Will I be cast aside when he finds his true mate? I have nothing...everything I am, everything I own, is his...

Everyone said we had the perfect relationship, a skeleton and a wolf monster, soul mated... but they were wrong, he just needed an excuse for popularity, an excuse to hold me like a trophy... Now I don't even have the will or the freedom to do anything normally anymore. Everything...everything is gone, my legs are but shattered bones, the crack in my skull has widened exponentially, I had lost a few phalanges... Maybe...maybe I should just let it happen, let the pain go away. I thought of everything to make him happy, even letting him do as he pleases with my body, even changing myself to his preference.

I lay there on the ground of my room, listening to his moans in his own room, possibly jacking himself off at this point, finding me useless. I can't force my body to form anymore, I'm useless to him, I'm a coward... In a world of soul bonded monsters, there is nothing to gain from garbage like me. I curl up and want to scream out at how unfair life has become, why was I still hanging on? Why can't I just die? Something keeps telling me, wait and see, wait for things to get better, don't give the wolf the benefit of watching you suffer... I tried to focus more on those words than the actual pain in my soul, in my body, in my very core. I remembered my mother always singing me to sleep, maybe...I can sing myself to sleep, be the big girl again, just like she wanted. I took deep shuttering breaths, my neck bruised and cracked. I can't even heal myself anymore.

 

'No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget  
Around the shadows creep  
Like friends they cover me  
Just want to lay me down'

 

I stopped there as a fit of coughs go through me and part of my magic comes out, gasping for air slightly, the crying not stopping as my vision blurs at the edges. I continue to sing, not letting it stop me, not letting anything stop me from doing this, I am a soul of perseverance and I will not go down without a fight.

 

'And finally try to get some sleep  
We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for'

 

Fight...fighting for everything I am...fighting for my eventual soul mate...I just have to wait, wait to see them, hold them tight, keep them from anyone who wants to do harm...That's what I'm waiting for, I won't let Warren take it from me, I won't let him...

 

'Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield  
Your camouflage  
And you will be mine'

 

I stopped as soon as Warren had gone quiet, fearing he had heard me, continue to hurt me out of boredom and disobedience. Please, anyone...please, I don't want this anymore, I regret it all, regret letting my mother believe I was happy, regret faking it all, regret ever meeting him. I don't want to Fall Down...Please... Everything became black and I felt myself drift into the deepest sleep I have yet, the song continuing and repeating in my skull over and over and lulling me further in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay soo...forgot to warn ya XD this is very very much dark at first and in the middle, so if your not into that, I suggest my more fluff written books. Anyways, I have this figured out. Each song tells the chapter in some way. Here is a hint for this one.  
> She is fighting her own battle and hopes to meet her true mate before she loses herself, before she 'Falls Down' which means, a coma before turning to dust. Falling Down means you lost all your HOPE to continue on.


	2. ~E~: Runnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this one is where the reader meets the gang all in one. Who here likes bands and songs? heheheh~
> 
> the song for this chapter is Runnin' by Nightcore Reality

Once again I wait for her, like I always have. Every time she is different, each time she feels happy, sad, depressed, joyful even. And each time, she goes for me. The band sets up as a celebration for the New Grillbys, I suggested the gang make a band and Mettaton backed me up all the way, saying it was a 'marvelous' idea. No one disagreed and here we are now, waiting for opening time, watching as Grillby positions everything right to be perfect, always the perfectionist. I tuned my guitar and strummed a few notes, waiting...always waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I...I cant believe he...he kept me alive by his magic just...just to show me off one last time...just let me die! He dragged me on the ground all the way to the car, smoking and looking annoyed "can't you fucking walk? Or are you THAT broken? stupid bitch..." he grumbles, forcing me into the back where most of his trash is from food and garbage bags. It's all I am after all, garbage to be disposed of when done with, it has been 3 weeks that I slept this time and it got on his nerves. "We are going to a 'human' owned bar, WE are going to make those filthy humans pay for coming up here, and YOU are going to like it" he commanded, looking back at me with a cold expression to his muzzle. I could only nod minimally as his magic floods my system and keeping it going. Pity isn't his thing, he has never shown that...whoever his soul mate is, I feel so much sympathy, she will feel the worst of it right directly into the soul and drive her to madness...

He starts the car and throws his cigarette and it hits the inside of my eyesocket where it burned and made my magic writhe. I can't scream, only cry, if I scream, he will know and punish me again. I clutched at my skull weakly, unable to move as he continues, blaring on loud music that I couldn't hear over the amount of pain and blazing agony going through my bones at his harsh magic. It hurt, so badly hurt. 14 hours of the agony and he stops the car, getting out and yanking me from the back hard enough to crack my spine further and all I felt was numbness from his magic, keeping me in the same jacket and pants so no one sees what he did to me. He carried me on his shoulder and I held on, forcing a smile to look like the perfect happy girl once again, seeing humans and monsters swarm to the new place, it looked homely... "when we get inside, get close to that fucking human bartender and impale him in bones, teach them a lesson" he growls out quietly. But I don't want to...I'm not made to kill, I won't kill, even if he demands it of me, I won't kill! He must have noticed my hesitation and the magic keeping me together tightens and I hold back a scream as it suffocates me, making me pant out for air, hiding my skull with my hoodie now as we head in. "Obey me or be my little sex toy again" he whispers harshly.

I don't even look up as he sets me down in a chair near where music and song seem to blend. I heard it. A male's voice that was set so deep but soothing, making me relax despite the pain running through me, despite the fact that magic that isn't my own is wrapped tightly around me... I looked up and saw a man dressed in in a blue parka and black shorts with two strips along the sides. I heard Warren walking off, probably to plan. I need to...I need to warn them...but this song...it felt so soothing with his voice... the white haired human looked at me and smiles a lazy content smile before singing the next song, two ladies doing drums and piano, another taller human with white hair was doing bass, all of them looking happy...why can't I be that happy? the next song they sang held a more solemn approach to it and I listened, listened as my soul relaxed and felt comfort.

 

'Steel to my trembling lips  
How did the night ever get like this  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit'

 

I continued to listen, lulled and feeling safe as he sang, the other one joining in on occasion, forgetting everything, even the fact of Warren coming back, even the fact that he was glaring at me with such hatred it should have gotten my attention. The magic crushed one of my ribs apart and I cried again, the fake smile having been dropped for a pained one that didn't go unnoticed by the male singer. The male frowned but continued, looking elsewhere. That's right, no one will help me, I forgot...but I don't care what he does now, this is the safest I have felt...

 

'The breaking is taking me down, down, down  
My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after'

 

The song picks up but I feel my soul wanting to shatter from what Warren's magic is doing to me, that is...Until I felt a warm hand on my back and hear Warren cuss whoever it was, out, calling the person names. "This lady doesn't belong to you..." it sounded smooth and gentle but with a harshness to it that I felt sounded off with the tone. "Fuck off you stupid human, what do you know?! She is my soul mate" Warren growls out. I felt the hand stiffen and felt myself being lifted carefully like fragile glass, everything began to feel comfortable, so hot but comfortable, like a warm fire spreading through me. Was this person a mage? I...I felt my soul crack further and further towards oblivion before it suddenly stopped and I couldn't see a thing anymore.

 

'I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep running, running, running, running  
Running, running, running, running!  
Running from my heart!'

 

The band was getting louder and he seemed to be carrying me closer before I'm put down in another chair. "Wait here, please. Try to hold on, I know its hard, I can see it...just know...someone cares" the man says and I managed to see golden eyes before it became too blurry and darkness was creeping closer in my vision. I was going to pass out but... I kept myself from doing so just as screams of anger and hollering is going through the area Warren was. I felt the warmth of the newcomers magic as it held me together gently, it feels nice... so this is human magic. The song was continuing but I felt someone's gaze on me even in this state.

 

'Round and around I'd go  
Addicted to the numb, living in the cold  
The higher, the lower, the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick of waiting  
For another kind of fix  
the damage is damning me down, down, down'

 

More shouting before it was silenced and the singer suddenly changed to a more higher pitched but still deep, likely that other white haired human...They both sound so nice...I felt someone wrap their arms around me softly and instantly, I felt my soul want out, the first sign of compatibility. "I got you" it was that singer and then I felt an icy feeling weaving along the warmth that kept me from breaking, from turning to dust. More cracks sounded but they didn't feel painful, it felt good, like someone was mending my bones for me. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, somewhere we can patch you up, is that alright?" I could only nod, as long as I could hear more of him, my vision darkening more til I passed out, feeling that icy cooling magic wrap along my soul.


	3. ~M~: Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the song for this chapter is Dance With The Devil by Nightcore Reality
> 
> Enjoy the chappy? hehehe. Each chappy has a song in it but not the lyrics, only some have the lyrics unfortunately QuQ. Anyways, onwards to the next chappy XD

Shock was what I felt as I pull my hand away form her jacket, only to be covered in dust and purple magic, her blood. No, I refuse to let her die. I looked to the gang only to see Papyrus give me that stare of determination. I know that look and I smiles widely, knowing just how cool my brother really is. He can see the signs too, they all can. That wolf didn't have a bond. By monster customs, no on can see a soul unless it was intimate, for us, it was a necessity to see each other's souls. We aren't bound by their laws, their traditions. I picked up the skeleton and headed for the door, knowing I can't risk a shortcut. I can feel her soul, quivering and full of pain, pain I want to take away. The wolf monster was clawing and biting the other monsters, looking like the literal definition of feral. "Give my bitch back you bastard!" the wolf growled out but I ignored him. He will get what he deserves, nothing goes unpunished, even among monsters. "hey bro! call Toriel for me, will ya?" I yell out to be heard over the wolf monster who curses and snarls. "OF COURSE BROTHER!" I heard out from it all and I kept walking right on out, going for the red sports car. Honestly the first thing to be gotten, my bro's little wish when he sleeps. This is going to be a long day but I will not be leaving her for even a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everything felt cold but it was soothing in this darkness where something claws at my form, like it was pulling me down amongst the black tar like ground. I want out, I don't want to lose my life yet! pain erupts along my left eye and I scream out into the echoing darkness, trying to grasp at anything, anyone, to pull me out, to stop this. Fear pulsates into my soul before I saw a dark blue light going for me, a ball of blue dodging along the claws like it was made for it. I reached for it and finally realized, it was an upright soul, a human soul. "Please...I don't wanna Fall Down, please don't let me die" I cried out and it responded, glowing brighter until the darkness was gone.

I opened my eyesockets wide and squinted at the glaring light above me. Where was I? This isn't any ceiling I have seen. I felt a nudge beside me and swiveled my eyelights over, only to see that white haired male sleeping with his head between his arms. What was alarming however, was the blue soul nudging against my ribcage and I would have screamed if it weren't for the fact that my own soul was reacting, letting out a thrum and I could feel it pulsate. So this was...he looks so lazy, I even see a glimpse of drool and his hair was greasy from the looks of it. I tried to sit up but couldn't feel my legs and my torso was numbed, I have to know where I am and where Warren is, I can't do anything without his permission...I heard a particularly loud snore from another part of the room but I didn't bother to look, just paying attention to the soul that nudged and tries to get past my ribcage, a ribcage riddled with cracks and missing pieces. I look away from it in disgust at myself and looks to the male "He..llo?.." I see a twitch from the man's arm and he peeks open an eye tiredly as he grumbles to himself "five more minutes..." he responded back and I couldn't help the painful giggle and he sat up right away with wide eyes.

"holy shit! your actually awake, how?! they said you wouldn't wake up for another month" he sounds so shocked, I don't know if I should tell him yet, what are human customs? Can they see soul mates? is he even notic- the blue soul slips back into him and he then notices, his eyes going white. "uhhh...pretend that never happened..." he doesn't get it and if he does...he doesn't want me. He smiles at me and I try to smile back but can't, finally noticing the cloth around my jaw. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, my name is Sans and I saw your soul beginning to die, same with Grillby and everyone else" his voice got lower like he was becoming sad. Why? I'm a total stranger, he has no reason to be sorry, had no reason to save me. My eyes roamed around the room as the deep aching pains come back but not as badly, seeing a woman near the door to what seems like a child's room, seeing she is asleep. "oh, that there is Toriel, she was rather concerned about ya, tibia honest" did he just do a pun? based off my body? I give him a deadpanned expression and he just chuckles, looking like he won the lottery with that alone.

a knock sounds at the door and Sans looks to it "that you Frisk? come in and say hi to our new friend" Frisk? I heard their the goat monster who freed the humans. The door opened and a little goat monster peeks in, she looks so cute and fluffy that I wanted to hug her but can't, looking at the bandages everywhere. Frisk walks in and over to me slowly, looking more curious than anything else. "heh, no need to be shy kid, its no 'skin off her bones' if ya come up and say hi" again, a pun! a freaking pun that I can't laugh at even if I wanted to. Frisk smiles nervously and crawls onto the bed and looks me over, using sign language 'she doesn't look okay, Sans, what happened this time?' it was clear as day for me since my mother used sign language. "Who knows, why don't we ask her when Toriel heals up her jaw, or you could go fetch Paps, whichever works if your impatient" he says with a lazy grin that almost looked permanent, like he wanted to smile through everything like it was no problem. I wish I could do that...he notices my expression and it softens just the slightest amount and I felt his warm hand go to the top of my skull and rubbing it, causing my eyes to widen in surprise at how safe and comforting it feels. I never felt this with Warren, nor have I ever seen him give me this look and I couldn't feel the heat going to my cheekbones. Frisk scampers off to possibly get this 'Paps' figure or to go do something else, I can't tell, I couldn't look away.

"I know your having a bad time but you just need to pull through this a while longer, okay?" he asks softly, waiting for any response to show I would. This feels so unreal, sounds so unreal but I know it is, just by my soul pulsating in want, in affection, this person truly cares. I nod but it hurts to do so and he smiles widely before slipping his hand off and sitting down. I already missed that nice warmth that was so different from Warren or even my mother's. "When you can talk again, we are going to chat. About who that wolf was, why your so damaged and why your soul was crying out" he looked at my soul..., does he have no shame in saying that?! I felt myself blush harder and harder and I managed a squeaking sound but it was muffled. What had happened to my jaw in the first place? Wait...crying out. I was crying out in my sleep and saw- oh gods, this is embarrassing, I had called out for help when I didn't need it and it had pulled his soul out, that's the only reason it would have been out is because it answered.

"I find it 'humorous' that your blushing 'tibia' honest. But I suppose my puns aren't 'clavicle' enough for ya to laugh. You know you can, right?" I couldn't hold it back and my form shook even while it hurt, tears collecting in my eyesockets form both joy and finding Sans to be a hilarious Soul Mate. How am I getting this lucky? But then again...he could very well reject me... that put a damper on my mood a little but I wasn't going to let it ruin the moment, I just found my one Mate, I can't let it ruin my chance. He looks so proud and happy at making me laugh that I would have called him a doofus but I'm not even sure what he is truly like. I don't know him, he doesn't know me, how can I say anything when we haven't even spoken with each other yet? "I don't think I have ever seen someone laugh at my puns so hard that they would move even when injured, thanks buddy" buddy....Buddy? of all things to call me. I narrow my eyesockets at him and I see sweat go down his face from nervousness. Don't test me big human, I am not just some buddy you made. He shakes his head with amusement "yeah yeah, I know. Won't call ya buddy...'sweetheart'" oh my gods, WHY?! I felt dizzy from the blushing and hearing my soul thrum loudly at being called Sweetheart, it sounded so right. This is- this is just so embarrassing and I felt so shy, why am I feeling shy? I've been waiting for this and I can't even say a single word yet! He laughs again and looks to the woman by the door, seeming to be in thought. "Seems she used quite a bit of magic on ya, made her 'bone' tired" I am not even going to grace him with a laugh anymore, just stare at him as he starts talking and punning away like it was what he was born for. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. ~Y~: Untouchable

She laughed at all my puns, it made my soul jump in my chest. If it weren't for the bandages, I would be doing more for her. I had told her to sleep and she had instantly complied looking happy and comfortable around me. That wold was going to pay for what he has done to my mate once again, my lover, my one and only. I look to Toriel before getting up and walking over, nudging her awake softly. She was out cold and I can see that now as her soul was dormant. I used my magic and slipped it to hers, picking her up that way and opened the door, leading her body out and towards her own bed, her door already opened as Frisk was playing in there. "Sorry little buddy, she was more tired than I thought she was. Any clue on where Papyrus is?" I ask, well aware she knew but not if she would give any information out. She knows the timelines like the back of her hand, every single one. She nods and points to the living room outside the doorway and that's when I hear the faint sound of humming, loud and clear. I set Tori down and covered her up as she snored softly. "You know who she is, don't you?" I was many times angry about the timelines resetting that I never bothered to go back to her, never bothered to try. But now... 'she is your soul mate but she also doesn't know you yet, Sans. Be careful' Frisk looks worried with that cute little frown on her muzzle and brows creased. I ruffle their fur and smiles "I'll be fine kid, just don't go getting yourself into harms way, it wouldn't bode well for any of us, now would it" she shook her head and I let go, walking out the door "until I am unable to, I will make sure you aren't in harms way, even if I have to use my magic on any human that tries to kidnap ya" their voice stopped me however as I was down the hall. "and what if its your precious little skeleton?~ what then, comedian?~"

I knew my eyes were white again and I look at her with a foreboding amount of magic emanating from my one eye and I saw the smirk. "S h e w o n ' t" with those words, I went back to the room and sat beside Y/N. What do I do? If I don't form the link soon, I might never get the chance but if I do it too soon...but then again, her old boyfriend might make this quicker for me...I just need to treat her as I had before. It's all I can do for her, after all of what she must have gone through. "I won't let anyone take you, not now as everything is permanent..." I promised as she slept, her own soul thrumming in response, it always did. My own quickly followed in sync and I couldn't feel happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My dream this time was so nice, so comfortable, did I even want to wake up? I was wrapped up in Sans' jacket and it felt soothing, like being wrapped in a warm blanket, cuddling into him as he wrapped his arms around me, putting his forehead to mine. "I love you, sweetheart, don't forget it, okay?" forget it?... How could i forget something as good as this? It was perfect, if Sans can show this much love...I wouldn't mind doing anything for it, I crave it. I want to be loved after soo long, to feel those arms around me, to see my mother again, to prove to everyone I found my Soul Mate. Warmth spread through me before I woke up again to a green light that I quickly assessed came from the woman who was sleeping near the door, her magenta eyes looking me over.

"Hello my child, I see your awake" her voice sounded so motherly, so much like my own that it made me trust her instead of lashing out. From what I heard from Warren, Human's aren't supposed to use their magic unless in dire situations and even then... "I know that look but do not scold me dear child, you are hurt and in less condition to think this is wrong" she gave a stern look and stopped her magic, putting them on her hips. I let out a giggle at that and finally realized my jaw didn't hurt and I could move it better than before, able to feel it. Her stern look softened into a happy one. "I'm glad to hear your doing better already, a couple of people were worried about you after all" they were worried about me? "Why would they worry when I heal all the time after something like this?" it confused me considering I thought most monsters were able to heal as fast to keep from danger, but then again, it has been a long time since I have been able to even study, I never even got through high school fully before Warren took me and said I didn't need it. Confusion and bafflement quickly crossed her face before it settled down to a calm softness only a mother would give "are you certain you know anything? Monsters don't heal unless someone helps them or they get magic from another source" all words stopped as music seemed to come from outside the room and I was intent on listening to it. Untouchable...

 

'We've been wondering in the dark  
A million miles apart, going nowhere  
Believe, that even if we're lost  
You know it won't be long 'til we get there  
Ooo~  
Spinning around no control  
Ooo~  
burning down, letting go  
We've been wondering in the dark  
When no matter where you are, just remember'

 

The song was sang nicely by a woman s voice, sounding sweet but almost a little rough, like she was trying to sound different from what she normally sounded like. "Oh, looks like they are practicing again, Undyne has been trying so hard for this one" Toriel says with a happy look upon her face before she looked at my other wounds and began to trace along my ribcage, still covered in bandages. I continued to listen, feeling relaxation go through my system, liking the song immensely as it gets rid of all the tension in my system that I didn't know I had in my bones. It suddenly turned cheery and the instruments had kicked up a notch.

 

'We rise and we fall  
We'll stay  
We'll stay untouchable  
Yeah after it all  
We'll stay  
We'll stay untouchable...'

 

This is where it all went downhill and a few mess ups happened that I couldn't help but laugh at, like someone was intentionally messing it up and I could hear crashing sounds and a furious "RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHH!!!! SAAANNNSS!" come from downstairs, the voice intimidating but at the same time not. "I WAS DOING GOOD YOU JACKASS!!" the woman screamed and I heard the chuckle that made my soul pound. "'Water' you talking about, I 'cod' never get the 'bass' beat down, at least its still 'salmon'gable" fish? that's when I smelled the food, my senses must have dulled. But did he seriously just make fish puns? "YOU KNOW VERY WELL AND SAME AS I CAN, THAT YOUR JUST BEING LAZY! AND NO IT ISN'T YOU INSUFFERABLE PIECE OF-" it was suddenly cut off and it became quiet. I could feel something like fire going through the room and looked to Toriel, only to find her staring at the door with glowing magenta eyes. Another magician. "Undyne! Sans! get your butts into here right this instant!" I instinctively shivered at the tone one gives to children who misbehave, its creepy that it still works on me even though I'm an adult and it's not directed at me at all.

A shuffle of feet is heard before I saw magic being built up and suddenly Sans was next to my bed, looking relaxed and comfortable even with Toriel glaring at him and from the scuffle I heard from outside this room. "Sup Tori" he was smiling at Toriel and I felt a little twinge to find her relaxing and smile back, sighing and shaking her head in amusement. The door was slammed open and a woman with rippling muscles, blue cargo pants and a black tank top came in, looking more than just nervous, she was SWEATING. Toriel directed her gaze to the newcomer and looked stern all over again "Undyne" she says, an eyebrow raised.

Undyne seemed to grow even more nervous and intimidated despite looking intimidating herself with those large muscles all along her body. She finally cracked under the pressure. "Sans started it! He purposefully messed up my song! and for what, a chance to make stupid puns all day?!" she states, looking ready to tackle the lazy white haired male where he stood but the look given to her by Toriel kept her from doing just that. "That may be so but you know the rule on language, I cannot allow it so blatantly when Frisk is still home" Undyne seems to pale at the words and looked thoroughly surprised. "SHE WAS HOME?!" her voice rose from the quieter tone she used. Sans snickers from beside me and I still felt a nice chill go down my spine from it. Undyne ran out of the room "WHERE IS THAT PUNK! WE STILL HAVE A GAME TO PLAY AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!" she sounds crazy... Toriel sighs and closes the door behind Undyne, looking to Sans who just shrugs. "So...I am sure you can tell but I managed to get most of her ribs back and her jaw is just fine but the rest, I can't help with, those fractures on her soul are emotional ones. Only your able to heal that, Sans" I heard him mumble something but he was quiet before he spoke up.

"The only thing is, is that Y/N here is too broken up for me to just cuddle her and we are practically strangers as far as knowing each other goes, Tori" was he rejecting me or... I felt a sting in my soul and they both looked at me, more specifically, where my soul is. I blushes hard "h-hey, eyes up here! That's a private thing your looking at!" I felt indignation but not at Sans seeing my soul, but Toriel was another matter altogether, is it normal for humans to stare into other's souls? Toriel quickly looks away as she begins to realize it "o-oh my, I-I'm sorry, it's just that for us humans, its a necessity to look at each others souls to find our soul mates, to heal, to cheer someone up and to see each other's stats" Sans suddenly butt into the tension that filtered through the air thickly as I was just about staring at Toriel, appalled. "Hey Tori, do you think we could have a moment alone? The food should be just about ready and we don't want to burn it, do we? Not that it wouldn't be 'hot' to see Undyne get annoyed at burnt food" he really does like his puns. Toriel suddenly panics and looks distraught "O-oh dear, I have to go right away!" she rushed to the door to blasting music and going out, leaving me in silence with the man that practically held all my emotions in his hands.

I saw him kneel down with that same carefree smile and trails his hand up to rub along my skull, making me feel like putty in his hand from how safe I felt. "Your really something, coming to me all but close to dying... it's a wonder I found you at all" he says softly, looking for all the world, kind and caring even behind what I think may just be a permanent smile but I can't be sure. "do you know what I am to you, Y/n?" he asked and places his face close to my neck, his hot breath on my neck vertebrae causing me to shudder. "My Soul Mate" I breathed out to him, feeling my soul thrum hard, desperately bumping against my ribcage for the comfort I know he would provide but I still held back, feeling something akin to nervousness. What had happened to Warren? Is he going to let me go so easily? Of course he would, he wasn't my soul mate and now everyone will know just how much of a good liar he has been. "Then you know your safe, no one here would want to harm you, so speak your mind and relax to them... No need to get all jealous because of a friend" shoot. He was meaning when I saw him speaking with Toriel so casually. He nuzzles his nose against my neck and sighs before leaning back and continuing to rub my skull softly. "Sorry" is all I could mutter out, feeling stupid for letting emotions like that come from me, they can see my emotions clear as day now and it made me feel vulnerable.

"its no prob, You have it rough already and monster customs are just so vastly different from our own, we tend to forget the details sometimes" he decided to sit next to me as I turned on my side, able to move my body now, looking at his thighs. Those seem to be very much lean and unlike what I have heard, their pretty well shaved, Aaand I was staring, I should probably stop staring. "Plus you seem more intent on on staring that I'm not sure ya really mean it" his voice sounded amused and I felt heat crawl up my cheekbones as I look to the wall now "was not" I mumbled. He only laughs and goes back to petting my skull. Dang, my Soul Mate knows how to keep me calm.


	5. ~M~: Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mates run deeper than family, deeper than friends, siblings, cousins, the world even. That is what it's like in my story. With how Sans remembers each timeline, he has some experience with each different life the reader had ever gone through but this is a first time and last time he had seen one beaten up to such a condition as yours.
> 
> the song for this chapter is Heroes by Nightcore Reality

We kept on speaking, kept on talking about one another and like a few resets ago, she was still into singing. She seemed to love to sing because it was one of the times she could hear herself, over crying anyways. She had told me she was also into sweets and wanted to see her mother again, even if her mother hated her. I knew her mother has never hated, I don't think she can even if she wanted to. "Why don't you try talking to her later, I'm sure we can do something" I was really wanting to patch that up quickly before anything else. A family bond is just as strong as a Soul Mate's bond. She shook her head, looking scared "She would reject me, I know it... I lied to her and she hates liars" I wanted to reassure her that a mother couldn't but was I really one to talk? I barely even knew my mom before the war happened, so how can I be sure? I see her face light up and her eyelights glow, I really made her happy this time. I felt a swell of pride at that and decided to try something. "How about we play a game while waiting for Toriel to recover? 20 questions sounds good, right?" she only seemed to brighten like a beacon at this, her soul a bright enough glow I couldn't see its shape anymore. I turned off all my magic to see right and she let out a giggle that I swear made butterflies go through me. I can't wait to learn about this one more, even if she were to hide things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was becoming rowdy outside the room and it made me curious. How do humans have fun? I wanted to ask Sans but he was dozing off next to me, looking completely exhausted but happy. I learned a lot about Sans, about how he uses ketchup on pretty much everything just to annoy his brother, How much he likes to pun(a LOT) and joke around just to get a reaction out of someone, even about a supposed trash tornado in his room that apparently is comfy to a Pomeranian. Which is weird considering those monsters are way too energetic to stand still for long. Now he was just sleeping, snoring away in a rather cute fashion that was mostly quiet. I sat up in bed and looked at my body to find that my legs still are mostly cracked in places, making it difficult to discern if I am able to walk still. It always felt numb now, the pain, unless it was life threatening. I have Warren to thank for that, I thought bitterly, hating the fact that no matter what, I am going to be scarred for the rest of my life in some way shape or form. Would Sans want a damaged Soul Mate? I suppose now isn't the time for those thoughts, if I can just form a body...

The door to the small room opened and a head peaked out from it, the smaller of the white haired humans. "SANS? SANS YOU LAZY BUTT, GET UP, COME ON BROTHER" he didn't even seem to greet me but then again, he seems more intent on Sans than anything else at the moment "WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING FOR MORE FOOD!" I can tell he doesn't have an indoor voice but how does his throat not become scratchy from yelling like that? The bed shifted as a weight lifted, signaling Sans getting up with a low groan, like he didn't want to get up. "Alright bro, but why not introduce yourself to our new friend?" that's when the smaller male finally noticed me and before I could react, I'm suddenly jumped and tackled into a hug with a squeal, making me go back onto the bed in shock and surprise. "WOWIE! SHE IS FINALLY NO LONGER IN THOSE WRAPPING THINGIES! SANS, WE ABSOLUTELY MUST CELEBRATE YOUR MATE'S RECOVERY!" m-mate? How does he kno- oh wait, that's right...no privacy here I suppose, it feels weird. I couldn't get words straight in my head from the male clinging to me like I was a teddy bear "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! IT IS SO SO SO VERY MUCH NICE TO MEET YOU" Papyrus says in an excited voice, looking up at me with a wide smile that just was too adorable and child-like. I felt my cheekbones warm for another reason altogether as I suddenly became nervous, not having seen something soo innocent. Sans gripped at the back of Papyrus' suit and lifted him as he squirmed and looked to have stars going around his face, it's comical!

Undyne comes in with a wide grin "Papyrus! you forgot to watch the food, Sans let him go" Papyrus instantly perks up and scrambles for the door as soon as Sans lets him go, chuckling at his brother's enthusiasm. "Hello Undyne" I said quietly, still slightly nervous from how intimidating she still was, especially with those muscles still showing and she was wearing what seemed like an animated cartoon t-shirt on. "Your finally up? Damn you are strong as hell!" she punches her fists together and Sans just stared at her with that usual grin, "if I went through the damage you did, it would have taken me WEEKS to recover, what are monsters MADE of?!" I felt the need to point out that no, it wouldn't take weeks, only days to repair half the damage done to my body. "Why don't you ask Alph that, Undyne?" Sans points out like it was obvious "you have been on her 'tail' for months about getting married, why not start asking about Monster souls while your at it?" tail? that was an odd one, until I noticed that Undyne had red hair that was put up in a long pony tail and I instantly got the pun, unable to stop the snicker from coming out of my mouth, or the grin that began to stretch across my skull. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE START ENCOURAGING HIM, SKELETON!" she wags a finger at you and you can't help it, you laugh hard, finding this more amusing than you should have, feeling a sudden crack on my coccyx which got me to stop, twitching an eyesocket "oww, hehe, w-worth it" Sans instantly sits beside me and frowns in worry. "Your still not fully healed, we shouldn't be making you move at all, heck, we shouldn't be keeping you awake yet" his tone was soft and concerned and I felt my breath hitch, looking at him with a large blush now going along my skull.

"NONSENSE! COME ON SANS, JUST PICK HER UP, ITS BOUND TO GET BORING IN THIS STUPID ROOM ANYWAYS" Undyne shouts, looking annoyed that Sans was concerned when he has every right to be. Sans sighs in exasperation before looking to me in confirmation. I thought about it, nothing broke from that tackle Papyrus did, nor when he hugged me, maybe I can be moved still and besides that, it would be boring in this room. "Can I be carried out Sans? it's been five days and I want to meet the rest of whoever is around this place" at my words, I feel him wrap his arms under my kneecaps and back. I shiver from the senses going straight through my soul which still wants to form a bond but I was hesitant. Humans are infinitely different so I have to be careful... he lifts me up and brings me to his chest, laying my skull against him, smiling softly "got it, hey Undyne, why don't we bring everyone out to introduce the rest of the gang?" I couldn't help but snuggle in closer to him, blushing possibly as red as a tomato at this point but I can't let that stop me from getting to know every single thing about Sans and the others, they seem much nicer than some monsters I know. He carried me to the door and opened it to what seems to be an overlook to down below on the main floor, a bunch of kids running around or playing, human AND monster. Sans kept me close and hums a catchy tune, taking his sweet time going downstairs while Undyne just slid down the railing and pounced at a couple of kids who squealed and laughed as they try to fight back in the cutest of ways. One even climbed up her back and bit into her shoulder but she didn't seem to be affected by that and grabbed the scruff of the little kitty monster who was wiggling around in Undyne's grasp, laughing giddily.

I look up at Sans to see him staring right down at me and I realized he had stopped walking and had sat down on the steps without me noticing. "Hey Y/n, I know you know a bit about me but...I have to ask what you know about human culture when it comes to bonds" well this was random, why did he want to know my knowledge? Unless I know very little...do I not know enough? I sigh and look down at the black pants they put on me yesterday, thinking on it. "I-I..." I didn't know a damned thing, shoot! My expression must have amused him as I heard him laugh and hug me close with both arms, enveloping me in such a nice warmth, so contrast against his magic that it made my senses confused the slightest amount. Was he hot, or cold? "How about I teach you then?" how did I ever get someone like him? Warren would have beat me and called me stupid for not knowing anything he knows...I stopped thinking on it and gave him a smile, feeling gratitude "please?" he chuckles with that same nice smile unlike his normal, nodding. "Prepare for a long lecture then cause I ain't stopping until you know it all" I was prepared for that. Time to learn...


	6. ~O~: Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so last chapter may seem slightly confusing but the time gap was so the recovering process would be done quicker.  
> the song for this chapter is Lie by JubyPhonic
> 
> and you will need this information for the story   
> undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/SOUL_Colors

Everything was perfect, if it weren't for the police interfering. They kept saying we kidnapped you, kept saying that it was against the law for a soul mate to leave the other. I had to constantly leave to talk to them on the phone and all the while, Papyrus and Monster Kid kept looking to me like they knew something was wrong, even when I kept my emotions in check. Now wasn't the time to become all emotional, 'Warren' I found out from them, was supposed to be soul mated to Y/n. Their system is flawed and I had told them so, their response was nothing short of indignation until I told them she was my soul mate, which got laughs out of them. I didn't see what was funny, we have had Y/n with us for a week and not once have I seen her cower in front of anyone, unlike she would that stupid wolf who can't see what he has given up. "I assure you, we didn't steal her, we saved her from dusting, if you want more proof, ask her yourself, or better yet, I can show you a diagram of her soul" I was really becoming annoyed but this legal thing needs to be settled immediately. I felt a hand pat my shoulder and looked up to see Toriel hold her hand out, asking for the phone silently. Confused, I let her have it and the next thing I knew, she was going on a full rant about the injuries placed on you.

"Not only did she show up on the verge of dying, her soul is cracked and beaten emotionally and physically! I will not allow you to bring her back to whoever did this, do you hear me? Her coccyx was a mess of cracks, she was missing three ribs and her spine was just about shattered! Before you try placing blame, why not have the man show you his soul bond- I don't care if it's a private thing, this is a matter of abuse!" she sounded so stern but cold, it was kind of creepy on Toriel. More talking on the phone and Toriel was giving a sweet sickly smile that looked even more creepy, causing me to scoot away nervously. "If you will not do so as a citizen to police, then the title of Queen of Humans, Toriel Dreemurr. I will be seeing to it that this does not go unpunished one way or another" she hang up and it was eerily quiet as she stared at my phone. Finally Papyrus came in from the kitchen looking covered in spaghetti sauce "DINNER IS READY!" Toriel gains her usual kind look and I shudder, having saw the side of Toriel I never want to. "Oh yes, right. Let's all go eat, Papyrus seems to have worked hard on this batch" she hands me back my phone and I took it but noticed my hands were sweaty. "oh and Sans?" she says kindly before leaning in closer and whispering "if they will not put this monster to justice...I want you to do your job" I could only chuckle nervously and she giggles, going off to join the others, a few children following her, chattering happily with her. Damn Toriel, that was creepy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was back in my home, my old home, doing the dishes after another beating. Everything was dark and I felt despair course through my bones as exhaustion set in. When will I be out of this hellhole? Why did I do this to myself? Why am I here? So many questions and yet the only thing to answer was the water as it ran and my old painful aches as I begin to shake, feeling the dish in my hand fall out of my hand and to the floor. I gasp and try to catch it but it clatters and shatters on the floor, fear freezing me in place. No, no no! He was bound to hear, he was coming, no more, don't wanna be beaten, don't wanna be used! Warm soft fur gripped at my hipbones and I felt terror coursing through me as I heard the quiet growl behind me. "you little bitch, I told you not to break anything, stupid whore!" a scream tore from my throat from the agony as he started gripping my hipbones harder and making them crack and then shatter.

Even as I woke up, I still screamed, crying and writhing in whatever grasp I was in, kicking and hitting in any which way, trying to get away from Warren, from pain, from the warm grip on my ribcage. I heard my name faintly and began to feel weak, hyperventilating and breathing fast, my soul pounding from fear and adrenaline before realizing she was being called for by a voice different from Warren's.

"Y/n, its me, Sans, please, please calm down" he says before kissing my neck and I instantly stiffen in surprise at the tingles it brings as well as the urge to crane my neck to the side for him, feeling my soul beating hard. "breathe with me, come on, I know you can do it Y/n" his voice is calm and soothing and I instantly start to relax in a daze, still trying to see more than a kitchen with a broken plate and cracking hipbones. I felt his chest rise and fall, calm and slow. I tried matching it the best I could until I went completely limp and realized that my thrashing must have made him hold onto my hipbones to stop me from struggling and damaging myself further. I let out a whimper at how sore they were, not cracked but definitely sore. I felt his hands rub along my hips softly, his breath against my neck. This was much more intimate than I think he realizes, but then again, what did I know?

"I think you should lay down still, you passed out on the couch with all those kids around you last night, it was hard to get you out of their little arms" his voice sounded amused and tired, cuddling up to my form and sighing in what seemed like content. Oh yeah, now that I thought about it, I did didn't I...

 

\--Flashback--

I had realized that I couldn't really walk and Toriel became worried quickly "oh dear, I...I can't tell what is wrong. This is very much unsettling" she says in a tone full of worry and concern, looking distraught as she tries to find the wound keeping me from walking. I could sit up but I couldn't put pressure on my legs at all without them feeling flimsy and weak. Sans comes in with the goat monster Frisk who instantly runs over and attempts to crawl up on the bed and up under my arm to snuggle which produced a giggle from me at how cute it was despite the situation.

"Sans, may I ask for you to pull her soul out? I have to see if maybe...that is the cause" she seemed so very worried that I felt guilt from being unable to walk. Frisk suddenly shoots up and shakes their head, signing 'let Sans do it personally, no peeking mom, you know that' Frisk looked more stern than I thought she could have and it makes Toriel shocked and blushing before picking up Frisk with a smile. "Your right, how careless of me. Please, do tell me of the results, I have to know so I can make a proper conclusion" Sans nods and she briskly walks out, making sure to lock the door so no one comes in as a surprise, like last time with Papyrus. Sans looks at me with reassurance and I turn myself to him, blushing as I realize I'm left alone with my Soul Mate...not even bonded yet either. "Sorry sweetheart, looks like I need to pull it out...is that...too much for you?" He asks, looking at me for confirmation to continue, it was such a sweet gesture and I felt hopeful that this relationship will work out.

"It's alright, go ahead. My soul belongs to you more than it belongs to me at this rate" it was said with honesty and I couldn't feel more proud of myself for being steady with my voice but also soft. I saw a large blush set on his face and he smiles widely, his eyes glowing blue like I was seeing a calming swirl of water. "I hope you trust me enough" he mumbles, his magic swirling around my soul in that cooling relief that I have come to like since going to Grillby's. I nod my skull and his blush goes down as I let my soul willingly come out, popping right out of my ribcage and for him to see. It was a brilliant blue from his magic before he let's it go and it was giving off a soft brown light which for us monsters, meant HOPE. Sans seems to stare at it for a while before looking at me and chuckling "found our problem. It isn't shining enough to truly allow enough movement" shining... which means my suffering has made it harder for me to move and I could see the cracks along the swirling brown color. I look at my soul and become nervously shy, showing Sans this was a little discomforting but nice, I rather have his magic around my soul though, because it felt nice and soothing but before I knew it, my soul went back to my chest and he got up "Okay Tori, found our little problem" little? So my suffering was little...my soul dimmed further as stinging little pains shot through it.

Toriel instantly noticed when she came in, rushing on over and taking my hand in hers "oh dear, what happened? Are you alright? Sans what did you say or do?" I heard the sound of kids running around, deciding I needed some time alone with some kids to get better, not even looking at Sans. "Miss Toriel? Can I go out and visit the others outside the room?" I asked kindly, trying not to cry. My problem is little to Sans...he may not have meant it but my soul felt it. "y-yes of course! Sans, can you carry her for me? I fear I may not have the strength to even as a skeleton" I barely heard the reply as I'm lifted bridal style, pressed against his warm chest where a heart beat in it. He went straight for the door and down the hall instead of downstairs, heading to another room I haven't seen yet, this place must be massive though with how many doors there were. "Hope you can stand rambunctious children" he teases with hints of amusement that had me looking up at him, seeing him smiling with a playful glint in his eyes. Oh boy...

\--flashback end--

 

"So...is...is my problem really that little?" I asked him, feeling nervous on his reply. Could have just been a mistake or it could be he doesn't care. "What do you mean it's a small- oh umm, that wasn't what I meant at all Y/n" he rubs at the side of my clothed ribcage where Toriel had put a long sleeved t-shirt on me with what looks like an anime theme to it but I can't tell from where. "Then what did you mean? It's been on my mind for awhile" honesty is always something I had even with the soul trait I own. I turned myself to him to see him looking worried. "It's not that it's little, it's because I'm confident I can fix it...I'm not allowing that wolf to get you again" I felt his arms wrapping around me and it was like a relief just settled in me, a feeling of safety. "Besides, I want all the time in the world to get to know you just a bit more, make you happy enough cause 'frank'ly, I need to 'ketchup', 'mustard' the courage to ask you out" and he is back to punning again.


	7. ~N~: Telling The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go back to Grillbys but this time with a happier soul and a bond just waiting to form.
> 
> What this experience gives is nothing short of magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is Telling The World by Nightcore Reality- a fitting love song for this very story.

Toriel had left everyone in Undyne's care for today as she goes to meet the policemen who are working on getting Y/n back to Warren. They won't take her and so I have to be close to her for as long as I can. That doesn't mean I should neglect my new job at New Grillby's. But what if I brought her with? keep her close to Grillbz. We were lucky we had caught onto that group's plans before they executed it when I found Y/n. I shook the thought off as everyone got their stuff packed up for moving, some of the kids hounding for answers about their instruments and how they looked cool. Frisk came up to me and got my attention. "What's up kiddo?" I knelt down and pat her head as she signs. 'Bring Y/n along, leave Papyrus out of the band for now. It will help' help? ahh, she must have seen something in the timeline again, something different from where it was going. "heh, no 'bro'blem kiddo, just have Toriel make a pa'pie'rus when she gets back" that got me a snicker and a rather happy face. "Now go on, a few kids are just begging for your attention, no 'kid'ding there" I gestured to a group of kids coming over and she nods, scampering off to meet them halfway, chatting animatedly.

I let out a contented sigh and got back up, picking up the case carrying the microphone and electronic guitar I use for the job. "Papyrus, can you stay here today to prepare dinner when we get back? I feel like having some spaghetti would be excellent today, wouldn't 'regretti' it" I winked and that got a few groans from Undyne and Aaron who joined us just a bit ago to try his hand on drums. "BROTHER, I WILL NOT BE BEARING ANYMORE OF THOSE DISTASTEFUL PUNS! THEY ARE UNWELCOME 'HAIR'" oh gods- everyone froze except Aaron who didn't seem to realize what was going on around him, just flexing away. I felt the undeniable urge to laugh bubble up and I let it, bursting out in loud laughter as Undyne looks annoyed and Alphys just smiling nervously. "Your the coolest bro" I manged out, wiping at a tear coming from my eye, smiling proudly, this was awesome. He gave a 'Nyeheh' and stood with a fist to his chest and a wide smile, his scarf fluttering from his magic "OF COURSE I AM BROTHER! SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT YOU WOULD DO WITHOUT A COOL AMAZING BROTHER LIKE ME!" and away he went straight for the kitchen and a few teens followed, knowing what happened last time they let it happen. I shook my head and looked at Undyne and she nodded, walking over and tossing me the keys for me to catch. I flare up my magic from deep inside my soul and took hold of the keys, just floating it on over to drop right into my palm. "Lazybones" she says with amusement, patting my back hard before giving a warcry and bounding for the kitchen "WAIT FOR ME PUNK!" this was going to be interesting for the teens. Let's hope they can survive.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was drinking a tea that was waiting for me on the nightstand, making a face at the salty taste that pervaded my tongue. The old kind man before me chuckles and smiles. He says his name is Gerson and is known to be the oldest human from the underground. "Sorry dear, this is what is called SeaSalt Tea, a favorite of mine, it's an acquired taste but is bound to help you get well" I shook my skull and smile back, happy for his company. "It's alright, I am sure I could get used to it. So what was that about Asgore as a preteen and teasing someone about their height before being beaten up?" I was honestly piqued at this story cause it sounded funny. He laughs and sips at his own tea, coughing slightly but still looking happy "it was a butterfly monster who was smaller but older than him, turns out she got training by his father Anderson who was the previous king before Asgore. When he blatantly said what was on his mind, she got all sassy and told him that she could shave his head and make him her height easily" oh my, this is rather embarrassing for Asgore surely. He relaxed more into the chair and sighs softly "but then he started poking her and prodding at her wings which isn't the best thing to do in his situation. She had kicked him 'where the sun don't shine', as you youngsters put it. He had doubled over and accepted defeat, the butterfly sat on him and called him an idiot which he responded with agreeing, holding between his legs in pain. I think that was the most embarrassing thing to happen to him since I have known him" I couldn't help the laugh, girl power rocks when you got fight under your belt and strength in you. "That is a very amazing story Gerson, do you have any more I can hear?" I asked kindly, not wanting to rush him. He started thinking when the door opened, taking both of our attentions. Sans walks on in with a lazy grin, approaching us "Sup Gerson, didn't think I would see you out so early today" I shift to sit up but Sans stops me, chuckling. "No need to get up yet, was just wondering if you wanted to come see us work, like you did the first time we met."

I thought about it as Gerson starts dozing off. On one hand, I loved hearing his voice, it made for a soothing song for me and kept me mesmerized. One the other, its where I was almost dusted if it wasn't for the orange eyed male who took me away from Warren's side. Plus I would have to use my legs again, won't I? As if he read my mind, Sans answers the question for me, sitting down at the foot of the bed "You won't have to worry about moving around in Grillbys, just relax and watch us, maybe chat it up with the bartender, you could say he is really 'hot' and 'on fire'" he snickers but I don't get it, what was funny? He waved off the question I was about to ask and smiles "you'll see when we get there, if you want to come that is" I looked to Gerson's sleeping body, tempted to wait here for another story. But then again, I want to thank that man from before, however much that could have gotten him in trouble. "Can I go with you guys?" I still had to ask even if they offered, knowing Toriel would likely still want me in bed til everything was healed up, even scars and the one crack in my ulna she wanted to heal naturally.

Sans chuckles and crawls over onto me and kisses my forehead. I felt the heat crawling up my skull and I let out a squeak that I didn't know could come out of me. He froze when he heard it and looked surprised before laughing. "That was so cute! its like a little mouse from the underground!" I wasn't laughing, that was embarrassing. I hid my face with my hands, wheezing. He notices the position and looks at me before blushing hard and teleporting right off and at the door, coughing into his hand "I-I'll umm, see you when your ready, tell me when, bye!" and he was out the door quickly. I sat up and stared at the opened door as I hear the sound of crashing thuds that was likely Sans falling down the stairs, wincing as a louder thud is heard followed by a groan of pain. I fought down my blush and sighs, looking up to compose myself and decide on what to wear for today, magic flaring to grab the clothing from the dresser nearby.

 

\------------------(timeskip to Grillbys)------------------

 

Apparently Undyne had a van and apparently, everyone was tensing like they were ready to crash but all in all, we got there quite steadily thanks to Sans, who was also lazy being a driver and just used his magic to use it. He even fell asleep at one point, I think. I finally noticed that Alphys was clinging to my spine like she had to. "what is wrong with you all, you make it seem like horrors occur in this vehicle" I got silence except a snicker by Sans who looks slightly paler than usual. "You could say that" I eyed him skeptically as he got out and Alphys let go of my spine to scramble out of the car. The only one not scared was the the muscled dude named Aaron who just kept flexing and winking at me. The car door opened on my side and I'm instantly lifted up by Sans' cold magic, being brought out before falling right into his arms with an 'oof'.

"Jeez buddy, your already 'falling' for me? I'm flattered" I roll my eyelights at that and pokes his cheek which he puffs out. I let out a faint little giggle and he laughs, kicking the door closed and walking to the same quaint bar that started this new opportunity at happiness, it's almost a place to cherish...but I didn't have time to look around or enjoy it before. Sans walks on over and put me on the bar top and I took my time to see everything. It was quite homey and there were exactly 15 tables to sit at and twelve benches on the sides, including what was the stage I saw before and a jukebox that looks ancient and probably is.

"Sans...you brought her back" it was that smooth and gentle voice and I felt a hand on my back, the same one from before. "Yup, thought she could hang out with ya and watch us perform, don't mind, do ya Grillbz?" I look back and trail my eyelights up from the mans chest to his face where those same orange eyes were looking at Sans, his hair combed and the same color. This man had a gentle vibe about him that you can't miss easily. Grillby, as his name was, nodded and placed a warm hand on my skull, so much different from Sans in that contrast. "I will make sure no one disturbs her as you work...." he was quiet like near the end and looks at me now with a look showing he was looking beyond my clothes and to my soul, causing me to squirm and squeak.

"My apologies, forgot it was...intimate for monsters" he looks away and I saw a blush on his face and heard Sans laughing. "I leave her in your care Grillbz, haha, this is just priceless seeing you blushing" Sans pat my kneecap and I looked back to him to see him giving me a soft smile before turning around and walking towards the stage, using his magic to open the front door for people. I noticed that Aaron was taking Undyne's spot as drummer as Alphys sets out her electric piano, Sans just bringing out a microphone and his eye was still blue and an aura surrounding the microphone. "Alright everyone, ya ready for a 'bone'ified song? I 'calcium' coming in droves today" some of the new people cheer and a few monsters seem to swoon in their seats. Grillby goes to take orders and I watch everything happen, it felt nice to be here and still feel safe, even with Grillby and Sans away from me. "This first one is dedicated to a certain monster who I find is my Soul Mate, hope you all don't mind" he looks to me and smirks and I squeak quietly, blushing from his attention even now. They all begin to talk out of curiosity before a fox monster pipes up "who's the lucky gal Sans?!" as soon as that monster spoke up, a few human males also ask it, cheering with drinks raised and I saw the swooning girls huff and look irritated. "Heh, you will all find out with time. Now how about I throw ya all a bone and begin this catchy song" he brings a hand up and snaps his fingers, his magic flaring like a spark and that's when the band began to play and he started the intro with the piano from Alphys.

 

'Every part of my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips, I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go  
And anyone who asks, I'll let them know  
She's the one  
She's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one  
She's the one  
I say it proud  
Ring a bell  
Ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
Ring a bell  
Ring a bell'

 

Everyone was going with the beat but all I could do was stare in awe as he did a small dance as he sang, still looking at me with a soft loving look and I could tell my eyelights were hearts because they can't be anything else. I felt so much love radiating from that I began to slightly sing along when I could, my soul wanting out badly to join in among the dance.

 

'I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves'

 

The song became even more upbeat and I began to wonder just how much I would love to hear his voice everyday as he sang. I want to sing with him, I want to know how it would go. His own soul gave a pulse as his smile turned even birghter, his blue eye flaring to life with magic, giving the stage a glow only magic could make, making the other patrons in the bar all stare with awe filled expression and some looked like they sucked in a breath.

 

'Every part of my heart, I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips, I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul, I'm letting go  
And anyone who asks, I'll let them know  
She's the one  
She's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one  
She's the one  
I say it proud  
Ring a bell  
Ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
Ring a bell  
Ring a bell  
I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves  
To give all the light  
A reason to fly!  
The one I can live for!  
The reason for life!'

 

I felt breathless and didn't notice the tears til one fell against my lap and I touched my face to feel the tears streaking. The pain of holding my soul back was becoming unbearable but I can't just let it out like this in public, but it seems it didn't seem to matter much for the humans there as they let theirs out to show a myriad of colors, the only one who didn't, was Grillby who seemed stock still and I could tell he was concentrating before I noticed a thin fiery color around each soul that came out. It was like looking at a sea of colors as they weaved and flowed around each other as the song continued with just little sounds coming from Sans and Aaron now along with half the bar. Is it really...okay? To have my soul out around here?....I felt nervousness creep up in me and I watched. Everyone's souls are protected by Grillby's magic, the same one that over rid Warren's which should have been nigh impossible. Maybe...it was okay? I took a deep breath to calm myself and brought my soul out and into my hands, shining like a beacon a bright brown color before its wrapped in orange flames, making it a different color but everyone can see it pulsate for a bond.

 

'I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves  
To give all the light  
A reason to fly!  
The one I can live for!  
The reason for life!'

 

Sans weaves his magic around each one as he ends the song, making his magic explode into blue streams that were fading. Everyone cheered except a few monsters who looked nervous about all the souls coming out before another soul began to pulsate in the far left of the stage where a wind elemental was putting her soul back after having joined in, completely shocked. The excitement didn't fade, everyone knows that a Soul Mate was nearby for her but doesn't know which person. That's when I felt the pulse from Grillby's magic still wrapped around mine. "Grillby?..." he turns to me, already knowing and nods before looking to Sans who grins widely. "Alrighty folks, you know you will get more songs later but for now, why don't we get a few drinks? the first round is on me" a few raise their drinks to that and try to figure out who is the other half of the Soul Mates, all of them trying pointing to others who could be it. Just knowing has me giggling from my spot as the band begins to put down their instruments, Sans jumping down and lazily getting closer, his flaming eye going back down to a white color, looking to my soul. I hitch my breath and put it back in, feeling embarrassed at having pulled it out like that. "So you enjoyed the song huh? It's all for ya sweetheart" he sits down on a bar stool next to me and I couldn't help the embarrassing blush as I smile and nod. "I-It was nice...." he just smiles at my words and lays his head down in his arms and I could instantly hear the snoring. Oh gods, he fell asleep so quickly, he must have been tired. I let out a giggle and watch as everyone is having fun and chatting around, even seeing Grillby talking to the shy looking wind elemental. This is a great memory to keep close to my soul, nothing is taking this scene from me.


	8. ~S~: This Is War

I relaxed on a stool next to her as she tried chatting with Shyren, one of our shy singer and dancers. My phone rang and I fished it out of my pockets with a sigh, flipping the mobile device open to see its from Toriel. I picked up and put it to the side of my skull, "sup Tori" I look around for a quick second to find Shyren is now taking center stage after the 15 minute break. "Sans, where are you?" her voice sounded uncertain and full of tension, it got me to answer immediately, "I'm at Grillbys right now with the gang and-" she cut me off before I could say anything more. "Come down to the station real quick, there has been...an incident and we need your help quickly" hmm... I got up with a heavy sigh and snapped the phone shut, turning to a confused Y/n who was swinging her legs slowly, almost like she can't do much more movement. "What's wrong, Sans?" she asks, her voice tinged in worry. I hate to hear that but I can't do anything about it right now, getting back up from the stool and stealing a quick kiss from her, rewarded by a muffled surprised noise. "Have to go, I'll leave you with Alphys and Shyren for now" and before she could begin to argue, I used my magic to take a shortcut, appearing right behind Toriel who was staring at her own phone. "Right here", Toriel startled and dropped her phone, turning around with a hand over where her soul is. "Sans, you scared me! oh but thank you for being here on time", she smiles nervously and I couldn't help smiling back guiltily. "Sorry Tori, I'll walk in norm-" I stopped when I noticed the other company in the room, more specifically, Warren. The wolf was snarling at me with a deathly glare, his black fur bristling to new heights to make himself look bigger.

"Give me back my girl" he growls out in warning. Some of the officers there are looking thoughtful, most of them skeleton or fox monsters but I did spot what seemed like a slime man who was giving the most calm look he has seen so far. "Your saying you own her but you never bonded, your not hers and she is not yours to take" Sans points out, turning back to Warren to see he is barely restraining himself and two guards flank him. One of the officers comes up with a surprised look, "how do you know this, Sans Snowdin?" I looked to Toriel to see her nod her head encouragingly, determined to get this case settled immediately. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, looking at Warren and summoning up my magic, taking a look at his soul. "Us humans do not follow the social norm of monsters and so I have the ability to see souls and I find that his is not connected to another, there is no mark. All I see is a fucked up soul, literally" I was disgusted by the murky shade of orange this guy had, it sickened me but it also made me realize that he was the type to control, to possess what he thought was valuable, which just happened to be skeleton monsters. "Duly noted, your opinion isn't needed Sans Snowdin, only what you can see and show us to back up your claim, otherwise, Mr. Warren will be getting his wife back" the skeleton monster point out in a flat tone. Wow, tough guy even without muscles or even a cardiac system. "With permission, I can take out his soul to show you" Warren barks out a harsh laugh, "stay the fuck away from me, human! My girl will back me up for sure!" Toriel stiffens and the skeleton looks to her. "Queen Toriel, may we have use of your phone?"

I look to Toriel to see her give it up, looking hopeful. Oh boy, I can only watch now, surrounded by soo many guards at once. The skeleton scrolls through Tori's phone before pressing on it and bringing it up to his skull. Grillby better not pick up or anyone else....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We had gotten home, only to discover that all the kids were watching Papyrus in worry as he was on the phone, looking extremely concerned. "N-NO, I HAVEN'T SEEN HER COME IN YE- OH WOWIE, NEVERMIND, THEY JUST CAME IN MISTER SKELETON FRIEND!" skeleton? I look to the band to see them putting away their instruments in various spots as Papyrus shoved the phone at me. "Papyrus? wha-" I sigh as he nervously seems to go back to the kids, talking excitedly but more subdued. I put the phone to the side of my skull and spoke, "Hello?" I asked nervously. "Hello, I assume this is Y/n L/n? If so, I would like to inform you that Warren Steinford is looking for you" my soul literally dims so much is almost drops out of my ribcage. "Hello?" the person asks again. I snapped out of it, breathing becoming shallow, "I-Im sorry, d-did you say Warren?!" I asked in a pitched voice full of fear. "Miss? please calm down, we just need to confirm somethi-" "woof" the simple word caused my soul to clench up and I dropped the phone, just now noticing I was shaking like a leaf, collapsing onto my knees as Alphys and Papyrus try talking to me. I barely register Papyrus picking back up the phone, beginning to lose hope. Everything was a blur and I realized I was now beginning to cry as well, knowing he will just send his people for me. The werewolf community is possessive of property, they know I am an item, they help each other...I began to scream as my soul shudders and I can hear it crack.

"Y/.....Y/n!" I allowed darkness to take over me, wanting nothing more than sweet relief from the monster I know will come for me, the one who will dust me and make sure no one knows. I collapsed against something hard but warm, succumbing to what now seems to be the cooling darkness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sans could hear the scream from where he stood and his eyes flashed blue in alarm, feeling my soul clench up in fear. "Ma'am!" the skeleton was startled by the scream just by saying anything like Warrens name. I looked to Warren to find the smug bastard grinning like some crazed maniac who just got a victory handed to him. Then I remembered the word he said 'woof'. I bite my bottom lip til it bled, clenching my hands tight, trying to get my cool back, trying not to rip this wolf to shreds where he stood. The skeleton hung up before looking at Warren sharply, his eyelights flashing yellow, "bring him fully into custody, we will be having a trial immediately the next day!" he orders and the fox monsters instantly attempt to seal his magic, only for him to howl and fight back, slashing at the foxes only to miss it entirely when they began to flank him, pinning him to the ground with their strength and magic. "Sans Snowdin....you have permission to bring out his soul to assist in arrest" the skeleton informs, Toriel watching in shock at Warren, who flailed and attempted to bite into a guard's neck only to be headbutted hard, making him become dazed. I don't waste any time and my hand flares, palm up as I pinpoint his soul once again, wrapping it in my magic and tugging it out. I stiffen as it turns an even more murky orange to the point it was turning a sickly color close to black. The wolf laughs hard even as his head bled "too late, your all too late, I WILL have her or she will die" I closed my fist slightly and he choked, his soul being squeezed and his magic becoming sealed by my own, shivering in disgust at the feeling of it.

Warren shut up after that, losing his strength and becoming subdued by the feeling of my magic. He doesn't deserve that but I can't do anything yet, I must bide my time... "he won't be fighting you anytime soon, officer" I told him, noticing my voice was clipped and I coughed, fixing it but I couldn't, my soul was reacting to your fear with pain. The skeleton nodded and snapped his phalanges, causing Warren's soul to go back in with my magic attached still. "Queen Toriel...I ask that you get back to your home safely and Sans Snowdin, I want you to find your brother. Doing so will find Y/n. Am I clear?" he asks with a cold tone, looking at me. I nod and immediately teleport home where everyone was in a frenzy. I didn't truly care for them running about, instead I looked for you and Papyrus. There, right in the middle of the chaos was Papyrus trying to wake you up, looking less than cheerful. I didn't have time to get through everyone and I hollered in anger, "ALL OF YOU STOP!" and oddly enough, they listened. Papyrus was now heard sniffling and had his magic out, green in color to show healing magic, "Saaannss.....she won't get up" his voice was cracked and seemed constricted.

I approached her cautiously, taking a look at her soul before gritting my teeth together, seeing the brown soul no longer glowing, a large crack down the middle that looked close to becoming shattered. "Alphys, get your scaly butt over here" I ordered, knowing I shouldn't be soo harsh but we are running out of time by the second. Alphys startled and rushed over to us, everyone else watching with apprehension and worry that it was palpable. "I want you to wrap your magic around her soul and keep it from shattering. What I'm going to do...let's just say I'm forming a bond" Papyrus seems to pale and look at me but I couldn't look at him. This will put me in danger if not done carefully but it will keep her hope up.

"SANS, I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU DON'T YET-", "Papyrus" I look at my brother sternly and he shut up, nodding. "Alphys, get ready" she nodded, fidgeting nervously and sweating. I flare my magic once more and press my hand to her chest, slowly pulling her delicate soul out, being careful. Alphys' magic instantly is wrapping around her soul, a shy feel to it as I pulled mine back, taking Y/n from Papyrus, feeling dust along her form. The bastard traumatized her, I will make him suffer, but now isn't the time for that. I got up and looked at everyone who were looking at your soul with concern and shock, all of them unable to speak. "Alphys, come with me" I said softly, knowing commanding any further was going to lock up the small woman. "r-r-right!" she follows me hastily as I make my way upstairs "Tori will be here to explain the situation, stop panicking and go back to what you were doing, tibia honest, its disconcerting when your all quiet" I said loudly as I walked. I can hear them all scrambling about but I only had eyes for Y/n, trying not to cry. This was the final timeline, this was my final chance and I'm not going to lose it.


End file.
